Peace!
by Orochi Oro
Summary: Sakura dan Naruto ngomong-ngomong soal perang antarfans di FFn. Non bashing! Permintaan maafku sama fans Hinata.


A/N : Makasih atas dukungan kalian semua ya..!! (Walau masih banyak banget yang benci aku) Mungkin masih banyak yang masih benci aku, terutama fans Hinata. Makanya aku membuat fict tanpa bashing. Yang kemaren kayaknya ga lucu, jadi aku kapok bikin humor. Mudah"an ini bisa diterima fans siapapun.

---

Naruto punyanya Masashi Kishimoto.

Rated : K

Genre : General

---

PEACE!

Sakura duduk di kursinya waktu istirahat jam pertama. Dia melihat layar laptopnya yang menampilkan halaman bertuliskan ''. Di sekolahnya memang boleh membawa laptop sehingga setiap istirahat dia buka internet begitu juga teman-teman lainnya.

Sakura adalah pembaca di fandom Naruto dan sedih dengan bashing dan musuhan antarfans yang sedang seru serunya. Dia memandangi layar lapropnya sedih.

"Sakura, kamu buka situs FFn ya?!" kata Naruto keras sekali dan pas di telinga Sakura.

"Aduh jangan ngomong di telinga orang!!"

"Lo, masak ngomong di dengkul orang? Sakura lucu deh.." rayu Naruto bikin Sakura merinding ditambah memerah mukanya. Lo???

"Kok serius banget sih??" kata Naruto penasaran sambil melihat layar laptop Sakura.

".." kata Sakura malas. Kan udah jelas masak masih nanya?!

"O iya ya.." kata Naruto sambil garuk garuk kepala sampai ketombenya berjatuhan..

"Ah aku benci sama fansku dan fans Hinata yang musuhan terus!!" kata Sakura sambil cemberut sebal.

"Musuhan apa sih??" kata Naruto.

"Aduh, itu lo. Ada yang bashing aku, terus gantian ada yang bashing Hinata. Jadi musuhan deh.." kata Sakura sedih.

"Tapi kan dua-duanya humor. Kalau bashingnya humor ga papa dong.. Kan buat lucu lucuan... Tapi emang pertamanya ada yang serius sih.." kata Naruto.

"Iya, tapi tetep aja musuhan.."

"Kenapa ya?? Padahal banyak yang bashing aku tapi pada akur akur aja tuh. fans karakter cewek emang lebih peka kali yah??" kata Naruto.

"Iya.." Sakura mikir. "Kenapa ya yang sering musuhan fansku sama fansnya Hinata??"

"Mungkin karena fansmu setuju kamu sama aku. Fansnya Hinata setuju aku sama Hinata!!" kata Naruto kegeeran.

"Yeee!! Kamu kegeeran yah!! Yang ada rebutan Sasuke kaleee..."

"Ah, masak sih??"

"Iya!!"

"Aku sedih deh, kalau fansku nulis fict tapi aku dibuat sempurna. Aku memang cantik dan baik sih, tapi kan ga segitunya.."

"Tuh, Sakura juga geer!!" kata Naruto sambil ketawa. Sakura ikut ketawa.

"Kalau aku dibuat sempurna pasti fans Hinata makin benci aku!! Begitu juga sebaliknya! Semua karakter kan punya kekurangan... Apalagi kalau ceritanya cinta segitiga dan cewek direbutin, pasti ceweknya sempurna banget. Ah, harusnya para fans kalau nulis jangan hanya karena rasa sukanya aja, harus masuk akal juga.."

"Hm.." Naruto ngangguk ngagguk walau nggak ngerti.

Tiba tiba Hinata datang dan menyapa mereka.

"H.. hai Naruto, Sakura," katanya.

"Hai Hinata!!" kata Naruto dan Sakura bareng.

"Kalian sedang liat FFn ya??"

"Iya, aku sedih akan perang antar fans," kata Sakura sedih.

"I.. Iya aku juga. Padahal aku ga sempurna se.. Sekali. Aku kadang malah sedih kalau aku dibuat sempurna. Orang malah benci sam... Sama aku kalau be.. Begitu..."

Naruto ngangguk ngangguk.

"Hinata, walau fans kita mungkin bermusuhan, kita berteman baik ya!! Semoga fans kita pada sadar deh, kalau kita baik baik aja. Dan semoga mereka damai saja. Kita aja santai, harusnya mereka ga musuhan..."

Hinata tersenyum dan mengangguk.. Sakura mematikan laptopnya.

"Kita ke kantin bareng yuk!! Aku yang traktir deh," kata Sakura gembira.

"Jangan, a.. Aku saja yang traktir," kata Hinata.

"Aku saja."

"Aku s.. Saja.."

"aku.."

"A.. Aku.."

"Aku ikut yah!!" tiba tiba Naruto ngomong.

"Boleh.." kata Sakura sambil tertawa.

"Asal kamu yang traktir!!" kata Sakura. Naruto meraba raba kantongnya yang kempes.

"Ok deh, buat cewek cewek cantik..."

"Yeee...! Gombal!!" kata Sakura membuat Hinata tertawa.

Akhirnya mereka pergi ke kantin dengan tertawa. Mendoakan semoga fans mereka damai seperti mereka..

Tamat

Aku bener bener minta maaf udah bikin fans Hinata marah marah. Aku pengen kita sesama fans santai santai aja. Saya emang udah menyalakan api perang, tapi saya udah bawa air, moga moga cukup untuk memadamkannya. hehe. Aku sendiri merasa kalau fict bashing humor itu ga masalah, tp ga tau yang laen sih.. Maaf ya kalau dulu aku bashingnya keterlaluan dan serius banget..

Damai aja ya??


End file.
